Vocaloid: Story Of Evil Extended
by Kioxi
Summary: You've heard of the Story of Evil...you've heard of the Servant and Daughter of Evil...but have you heard everyone's story? In this story we'll see what other characters have to say about the events that shaped the story. WARNING: 30 stories in total; depending on how many chapters there are you could be reading this for some time. 2 ch. per story 60 ch...yup :D T/M.


**Sweet Jesus, I'm gonna regret this...but I've been dared by a friend of mine (god I hate you Hannah xD) to start a story which might actually kill me. You've all heard of Story of Evil, right? Yeah, so you've heard of Daughter/Servant of Evil, etc...well, that's kind of what I've been challenged to do. But I'm not just doing Daughter/Servant of Evil. Oh, no. My friend has gone and challenged me to write 30 STORIES. No, I didn't just put a 0 there randomly, she really does want me to write THIRTY. So, not only have I had to come up with 30 characters for the story of evil (hard, I can tell ya - each had to be called SOMETHING of SOMETHING, and it's the most irritating thing ever xD)...I also have to write 30 STORIES (not chapters, STORIES). This means that even though I could be lazy and just write a oneshot for every one of them, I'm gonna have to write a number of chapters at a time, meaning this thing COULD be almost 100 chapters long. How? Well, be seated, as it's time for Kat's maths magic. I have 30 characters, yes? So if I write 3 chapters for each of them, that's 90 stories, right? If I write 4 chapters, it's 120...so I'ma be uploading this for some time xD I think it could be fun, though...meh, Emma'll be laughing at me for having to do this...but I COULD just kill off Yuuma... *looks at Emma* JOKE, JOKE...ASDFGHJKL DON'T KILL ME!**

**I'm not gonna put whose POV it is at the start of EVERY BLINKING CHAPTER...but it'll be pretty easy to figure out eventually, so dw. Notice the lack of -chan, -kun, -san, etc in certain sentences, such as when Len calls Rin Rinny, and visa versa. This is just because it's nicknames. Idk why I had to say that, but there ya go. Also, I PROMISE I WILL COMPLETE THIS. I will NOT give in to Hannah xD enjoy, all.**

**PS: I KNOW when Rin's mother takes her into the bedroom it looks REALLY dodgy o3o but oh well xD**

**Story One: Daughter of Evil**

**Chapter One**

_"Len-kun! I made you something!" I giggle, clutching the flower crown in my small hands. My brother turns as I tackle him to the ground, careful not to squish his gift._

_"Hey, Rinny!" he replies, hugging me tightly._

_"Look, look!" I present the crown, a little squashed. He takes the ring of flowers from me, studying it. His mouth makes an 'o' shape._

_"It's beautiful, Rin-chan...did you make this yourself?"_

_"Well...Mama helped a little..." I admit, blushing. Len looks up at me, his bright blue eyes sparkling. Carefully, he places the crown on my head. I blink, frowning. "But I made it for you.." Len laughs._

_"I know, and I'm very grateful for it, but you look like a princess when you wear it," he smiles, patting my head. He claps my hands tightly in his, and we both grin at each other. His fluffy blonde hair tickles my cheek as he cuddles me close to him. We're twins, both aged seven. Our hair is almost exactly the same length, but while I keep mine long, Len prefers to tie his back in a ponytail. We were born to the sound of pealing church bells, and have been inseperable ever since._

_Len suddenly stands up, an idea crossing his features. "Len-kun?"_

_"Just a second!" he calls back as he runs from the room. I stare after him, confused. A few minutes later, he returns with a rose, and presents it to me, bowing._

_"What's this for?"_

_"It's a present for you," he smiles through his fringe. I blink, taking the rose. It smells sweet, and its petals are soft against my cheek. Len's pinkie suddenly curls around mine, and I almost drop the flower in surprise._

_"What are you...ohh." Len winks at me._

_"I, Kagamine Len, promise that I and my dear twin sister, Kagamine Rin, will remain together forever and always," he murmurs, closing his eyes. He waits for me to say my bit. I take a deep breath, and close my own eyes._

_"I, Kagamine Rin, promise that I and my dear twin brother, Kagamine Len, will remain together forever and always.."_

_"..and we will love each other.."_

_"..and we will stay together through joy and sadness.."_

_"..and no matter what troubles we will face.."_

_"..we'll face them as one." Len smiles up at me, and I echo his smile, resting my forehead against his. It's our special promise, the one we make every single day. Inseperable, like I said._

_"Rin, Len," Mama calls, entering the room. Papa is close behind, and both of their faces are hard and expressionless. Len and I exchange glances._

_"Mama? Papa?" Len replies, looking between them_

_"Len, you must come with me. Rin, go with your mother," Papa says coldly, taking hold of Len's hand. Len stares at me as we are pulled away from each other, and fights bitterly against Papa's grasp._

_"No! Why can't I stay with my sister?"_

_"She's not your sister anymore," Mama answers, tugging me. The crown falls onto the ground, and I grab for it desperately, but Mama pulls me away._

_"No! My crown! Len-kun!" I scream. Suddenly, Len breaks free from Papa's hold, scooping up the crown and handing it to me. His hands clutch mine, tugging, but Papa grabs him up again, twisting his wrist. Len cries out in pain, letting me go, and I glare at my father furiously. "Don't touch him!" I kick at Mama, but she holds me fast. The rose and crown are still clutched in my hand, and as Papa picks Len up, I use all my strength to throw the rose to Len, tears streaking down my face. Len just catches it in his hand, and our eyes meet._

_"Rin-chan, I'll come back for you, I promise!"_

_"Len-kun!"_

_"I promise! Don't cry, okay? They can't separate us forever," he cries. Papa shoves the door open, carrying a screaming Len out, and suddenly the room feels very cold and quiet. The only noise is the sound of my ragged breaths and choked sobs._

_"Why, Mama? He's my brother.."_

_"Not anymore," she answers, carrying me into her bedroom. She closes the door and drops me onto the bed._

_"W-What are you going to do?"_

_"Get undressed," she commands._

_"W-What?!"_

_"Just take off your clothes. You won't be needing them anymore." I reluctantly tug off my summer dress, and Mama dumps it by the door. She rummages in her cupboard, and takes out a gown, dark gold with black ribbon and a black sash around the waist. "Put that on." I do as she says, confused, and when I'm done she slips a dark rose in my hair. "That's better. You look respectable now."_

_"What about my crown?" I whine, reaching for it. Mama shakes her head._

_"You won't need that either," she mutters. When her back is turned, I manage to slip it up my dress, hiding it from her. Luckily, she doesn't suspect a thing, and instead leads me briskly out into the main room once again. Tears prick my eyes as I glance around at where Len and I had been sitting. What if I never see him again? But...no, he promised, didn't he? And Len never breaks his promises..._

_After we leave the house, there is a long carriage ride. Mama and I sit in silence for the majority of the journey, but in the last five or so minutes I pluck up the courage to speak._

_"Mama, where are we going?"_

_"To the castle of yellow," she says._

_"Eh? Why? Isn't that where the royal family live?"_

_"Exactly."_

_When we reach the castle, Mama lowers me to the ground, keeping a firm grip on my hand. She practically pulls my arm out of its socket as she leads me into the castle. There are soldiers outside, but none of them stop us. In fact, some of them salute and bow to us...or more specifically to me. Strange. Mama continues up the staircase, dragging me with her until we reach a door at the top. She retrieves a key from her purse, opening it. Inside is a huge bedroom, almost as big as our house. It's furnished luxuriously, and I'm guessing this must be the princess' room. But then...oh, no._

_"No," I whisper, eyes like saucers. "Oh, no." I turn to look at Mama, but she is further down than expected...curtseying. She looks up at me, her eyes glittering maliciously._

_"You've got it...Princess."_

_~ Seven Years Later ~_

"The lady Meiko is here to see you," my most loyal knight, Piko, says with a bow.

"Let her in," I reply.

"Yes, my lady.." He turns, opening the huge door, and the tall brunette steps in. She's about twenty, her armour is crimson, and she holds a similar fire in her eyes. She bows her head slightly and begins to walk, stopping in front of me. I rest my chin on one hand, eyebrows raised. She's six years older than me, but from my throne, I tower above her.

"Leave us," I say to Piko, who nods, heading through another door and closing it gently behind him. I meet Meiko's gaze.

"Princess," she greets sharply.

"How nice to see you again, Meiko-san," I smile down at her. "What's the matter?"

"The people of your country are starving. None of them have sufficient money to feed themselves and their families, and you continue to live in luxury at their expense." I raise an eyebrow.

"Big words, little mouse," I smirk. Meiko fumes.

"How can you watch your people die?" she asks, her voice rising. "You're the Princess! After the death of your mother, it's down to you to make sure your country thrives."

"Of course," I agree. "How is your father, by the way?" Meiko's eyes spark with fury.

"Sooner or later, the people will turn on you. They will overthrow you," she growls. "My father may have died trying, but more will follow in his footsteps, I know it!"

"Of course they will," I laugh. "I'd love to see that happen, Meiko-san. Those people are too poor to do anything...so really, you have no proof, now do you?" Meiko is silent, holding my gaze. "Meiko-san?"

"You're no Princess!" she hisses. Suddenly, she spits at me. "AKU NO MUSUME!" I keep my smile bright as she turns away, storming towards the door. I raise my hand, and the two guards by the door grab her shoulders, spinning her and shoving her to her knees. She glares at me through a tangle of brown hair.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I ask innocently. "Bow to me."

"Never!"

"Bow..." One of the guards grab her hair, making her cringe. "...to..." Her hair is yanked, and I catch furious tears in her eyes. "...me." Meiko watches me with pure anger and hate. Slowly, she bows her head, careful of the guards, giving in. I smile brightly. "Much better. You may go, Meiko-san...and I look forward to seeing you again."

**Wowee. I mean...JESUS, did I just write that?! Interesting first chapter. Starting on Daughter of Evil is really awkward, and it might seem like I'm rushing a bit to get to Len. Well, I'm not...not really...but yeah xD chapter 1 of god-knows-how-many: COMPLETE :D until next time, y'all.**


End file.
